1. Field
The present invention relates generally to archery equipment. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a broadhead for an arrow.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
It is well known for archers to use a bow and arrow for hunting various game. When hunting game, the archer often uses arrows having a broadhead. Broadheads are well known in the art and provide relatively large cutting edges. By having multiple large cutting edges, the broadhead inflicts maximum damage to the target animal and causes the animal to bleed rapidly. Conventional broadheads include fixed-blade designs where the blades are fixed to the ferrule of the broadhead. Other conventional broadheads include mechanical broadheads where the blades extend relative to the ferrule as the broadhead contacts the target.
However, prior art broadheads are known to have various deficiencies. For instance, while conventional broadheads have elongated cutting edges, such broadheads fail to cause enough damage to the animal such that the animal is killed swiftly and humanely. Prior art broadheads also cause the arrow to have limited range and poor accuracy.